London Bound
by Parker-Star
Summary: After Moriarty escapes from prison, Sherlock and Joan are put on a plane to go find her and bring her back. Note: this is just a little thought I had and it's not specifically based anywhere in the story line. BEING REWRITTEN
1. chapter 1

**This is just some thought I had while watching an early episode. Hope you enjoy!**

Time to go...

'Sherlock, come on, you need to pack some clothes or else you'll be walking around London naked!'

'Watson be rational, you know I would happily walk around London with no clothes on but unfortunately the law abides me not to do so'

Joan walked into Sherlocks bedroom to see him lying flat on his neatly made bed, his suitcase was open empty on the floor and clothes were thrown anywhere but inside it. Joan knew that he was not looking forward to the trip to London for one reason and was worried that reason was affecting him badly. Ever since they both heard of Moriartys escape Sherlock had been acting strange. Stranger than normal.

Knowing their flight was in less than 24 hours Joan set to work on packing Sherlocks discarded clothes.

'Sherlock, I've packed your shirts and bottoms and socks but I refuse to mess with your underwear so can you please pack enough for 2 weeks.'

Joan saw no movement in the detective so decided to pull on his heart strings a little.

'Sherlock I'm worried about you, you've been acting really differently, so just know that I'm always here if you need to talk'

And with that Joan left the room, half way down the stairs she heard a reluctant Sherlock move.

Something was definitely off with him, maybe he was worried, maybe he was just being his usual lazy self. Sherlock only abided by his own rules so being told to go to London and find his old girlfriend (who also faked her death and happened to be a murderer) was abit of a culture shock.

'This isn't going to be fun' Joan thought.

3 cups of tea and a kitchen cleanup later, it was time to set off for their flight. Sherlock hadn't moved since he bought his case down and went back to 'think'. With his recent behaviour being so unusual Joan plucked up the courage to ask him what was wrong.

Taking a deep breath she walked into his room, Sherlock was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he didn't even move when Joan walked in.

'Sherlock we need to talk...'

No movement.

'...You've been acting so strangely and I'm really worried about you. I mean we live together?! You know you can talk to me about anything. So please just tell me what's on your mind.'

Joan's tone had slowly become more serious at she talked, Sherlock could sense her worry and that was the last thing he'd want to burden her with. He could admit that his behaviour had become a bit unnatural since he heard of Moriartys escape but his main worry was actually about Joan. He sat up contemplating wether to just confess his worries and as he stared into her eyes he just couldn't stop himself from talking.

'It's you'

'Excuse me what?' Joan's confusion painted like a portrait on her face.

'It's you. I mean... there's no logical way to say this but I'm worried about you. As you know Moriarty has been known to take a large interest in you, and I know that she would be willing to break me. And if she's as smart as she is, then she will know that to hurt you is to break me.'

He sat there staring at his hands like a child who'd said something out of line.

Before Joan could even say a word the taxi had arrived outside and Sherlock rushed into it.

'Let's go to London!'


	2. Airport 'games'

**So chapter 2!**

 **I thought this would be short but it ended up being quiet long. Oh welll! Enjoy! :)**

The cab ride to the airport was silent.

The collection of tickets was silent.

The walk through customs was silent.

It only started to become awkward when they both realised that they had an hour to wait until they could depart.

Sherlock hadn't said a word since the brownstone and wasn't planning on talking any time soon. He was subtly staring at Joan, deducing her feelings through her looks and movements. Considering her lack of attention and movement she was overly tired from being up all day. Joan was known for her love of sleep, in fact he'd actually expect her too be napping right now, but she seemed worried, hands constantly rubbing together. A simple sign of being nervous or scared, Sherlock thought. Joan had caught on to his seducing stare, and gave Sherlock a weak smile. All she could think about what what Sherlock had said earlier.

'Deductions!' Sherlock burst out with, resulting in a jumpy Joan.

'I'm sorry what?' Half asleep her mind was switched off, and if she knew what was coming her brain was gonna need a lot of coffee.

'Well dear Watson, it doesn't seem that we are getting much done here does it? We have 37 minutes and 16 seconds until our flight gate is open so I suggest a game of Deductions!' A small boyish smile worked it's way across his face, Joan was genuinely bored and could actually do with something to put her mind off the impending 'holiday' so complied with offer of deductions.

'Go on then, tell me the rules'

'Simple rules are we deduce as much as we can about the people we see in a minute then feed back with what we got, the one with the most wins!'

'Dammit Sherlock you know how tired I am!' Joan whimpered and she slumped into her chair.

'Shall we start?'

'Ehhhhhh, okay then'

The first person to walk past was a middle aged man with short brown hair, he carried a black suitcase and a leather shoulder bag and wore a business like jacket. His face painted with laughter lines and wrinkles and his tan was quiet generously applied.

'1 minute up'

'Watson if you'd like to go first'

Rolling her eyes Joan started to speak.

'Well, he's obviously a business man judging by the expensive nature of the suite and his choice of luggage, also his pre fake tan suggests that's he's going somewhere cold natured as he wants to be tanned for it. And that's all I got'

'Very good, very good, but.' Sherlock gave Joan a wink and she rolled her hand signalling for him to move on.

'If you look closely at his ring finger there's a small mark where the tan has worn, meaning he takes of his wedding ring on some occasions, and his dyed hair and tan all suggest a younger look but judging by his wrinkles he's much older than expected, he's obviously told his wife he's going on a business trip but in actual fact he's going to see a lover who is much younger than him.'

'Forget Deductions let's call this 'Sherlocks show off game'

'Just because you are in a grouchy mood doesn't mean you can stop me from having fun' Sherlocks childish smile showed again as he gave Joan a look that melt butter.

'Okay okay, we play deductions but we give it 3 minutes for each person, at least give me a chance'

'You pull a hard bargain Miss Watson but I shall comply'

They shook hands and deduced the next person. And the next. And the next. Until their gate number was called and they started to walk to their flight.

Tickets checked they began to board the huge British Airways plane to London. Luckily they were in business class meaning they had less people and more legroom. Sherlock was thankful for that however he was still sat between a complete stranger and a sleepy Watson, neither of which would be very entertaining. As everyone buckled up for take off and the air hostesses gave their boring sleep he noticed Joan just staring out the window. Tired? Scared? Just interested? He couldn't tell from the angling of her face, still he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

'Let's go then' Sherlock thought as the plane took off to be swallowed by clouds.


End file.
